


The Obvious Solution

by RevanKazama



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Oliver is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevanKazama/pseuds/RevanKazama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why didn't you just lie to Samantha instead of Felicity?" In which Laurel wonders why Oliver didn't use the obvious solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Obvious Solution

_ Disclaimer _ _: I hereby relinquish any claim to the physical or verbal representation of characters appearing in this piece of literature. All characters depicted in this story belong to Warner Bros, CW and DC Comics._

* * *

"Why didn't you just lie to Samantha instead of Felicity?"

"Sorry?'" Oliver said, not quite understanding what she meant. He had just told John, Thea and Laurel that Felicity had broken up with him and why. He had expected to be told that either he was in the right for keeping William from Felicity and not involving her in his decision about William's life or that Felicity was right in saying that he needed to stop keeping secrets from her if he wanted their relationship to work. John and Thea had supported him, as they already had, but Laurel had stayed silent for several moments before asking that question.

"Why didn't you just lie to Samantha instead of Felicity?" Laurel repeated "You could just have lied when you told her that you wouldn't tell anyone about William and then told Felicity anyway. Why didn't you?"

"Sandra said that she'd only let me visit William if I didn't tell anyone." Oliver responded, feeling that he was pointing out the obvious. By the look on Laurel's face, he hadn't.

"How would Samantha have even known that you told Felicity?" Laurel wondered "You didn't have to tell her. And Felicity's not an idiot. She would have run a computer search on them and wanted to know what William is like but it's not like she would have insisted on meeting him or told Samantha that she knew."

"Er, well, I didn't want to break my promise to Samantha."

Laurel stared at him incredulously "So instead you broke your promise to always trust and never lie to the woman you loved? To the person who has stood by your side for more than three years, saved your life and helped your crusade? Your fiancé? To keep a promise to the women who never told you that you had a son and then refused to let you be part of said son's life unless you lied to your friends and family?"

"...When you put it like that it just sounds stupid." Oliver said finally, unable to find a counter argument to what Laurel was saying.

"That's because it is stupid." Laurel shot back "It's not just about Felicity either. To be honest, I think she's at fault too. While she's right to be angry that you're keeping secrets, she'e wrong to be angry that you didn't involve her in your decision about William's life. She has no right to make any decision about his life. But that's not the point here. You should have told all of us. We're not brainless fools. None of would have insisted on meeting William as long as you explained that Samantha wouldn't let you be a part of his life if she ever discovered that we knew about him and the fact that he was your son. It's not like any of use would have shouted that secret from the roofs or posted it online. We already keep so many of your secrets. Why not this one too?"

Oliver attempted to think of a reason, that could justify lying to his entire team and not do what Laurel had said he should have done. Needless to say, he failed.

Laurel rolled her eyes when Oliver couldnn't answer her question "Honestly, Oliver. You've spent so long coming up complex plans and ideas that you've forgotten how effective being simple can be. Next time, use the obvious solution."

* * *

 


End file.
